


Debts Repaid

by DragonWyrd316



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Depictions of Murder, F/M, Revenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWyrd316/pseuds/DragonWyrd316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the suicide mission through the Omega-4 over with, Zaeed ramps up the search for Vido Santiago after Shepard kept him from his revenge.  </p>
<p>AU oneshot following my OC Amairie Dobrov and Zaeed Massani from a fic that will be written about the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debts Repaid

His gaze was sharp as he entered the bar, taking in every detail, but his body language was loose and easy, a testament to the life he’d led these many years among the caliber of people who frequented establishments such as this.  Most of the patrons were dressed such as he was – their armor scarred, some of it patched to shore up weak areas, packing well used guns of every make and model, many illegal outside of the Terminus.

Finding an empty table in the corner, Zaeed made a quick stop at the bar for a couple fingers of whiskey, neat, before taking a seat, his back to the wall.  Scanning the room, he kept an eye out for his contact.  Zaeed knew he was early, but he wasn’t sure who this Dobrov fellow was.  He wasn’t going to take any chances when it came to strangers who contacted him via the extranet, even if it was in regards to Vido’s whereabouts.  Granted, he’d been the one to put feelers out as to the activities of the Blue Suns’ leader, wanting now, more than ever, to find the jackass.  He had more than enough creds to shell out since coming back alive from Shepard’s mission through the Omega 4 relay.  Once he had Vido’s head on a silver platter, retirement was next on his plan.  Perhaps he’d pick up a sweet little place on Bekenstein.  He’d be able to keep his fingers in the proverbial pie hobnobbing with the criminal element that had set themselves up among the rich and famous.

Zaeed straightened in his chair as he felt a certain part of his anatomy awaken at the sight of the newest customer to walk through the bar’s doors.  His eyes traveled up from the ‘fuck me’ stiletto-heeled boots to the black leather pants that looked as if they were painted on.  The silky off-the-shoulder top matched the blue-green eyes she was now assessing him with, the color warming up the olive tone of her skin to the point he thought it was begging for him to touch it.  His fingers itched to sink into the tousled black and blonde strands that teased the middle of her spine, to grip the thick locks and yank her head back to bare that slender neck for him to play his lips over and see if her skin was as warm and inviting as it looked.  She moved with a dancer’s fluid grace as she made her way over to the bar and he couldn’t keep his eyes off her while she ordered her drink.

“ ‘Scuse me,” a voice said at his shoulder and Zaeed mentally cursed at letting himself get distracted, even if the object of such a distraction was easy on the eyes.  Fixing his good eye on the waitress standing next to him holding a new shot of whiskey, he waited for her to continue.  When she just stood there, he sighed impatiently.

“Yeah?” he growled, taking a quick look at his omni-tool for the time, realizing his contact should be arriving any minute.

“I was told t’ let you know you’re s’posed to open up your link t’ receive a new transmission is all,” the waitress answered, setting down the shot, “and that your drinks’re on th’ house.”

He frowned at the departing waitress, his mind whirling.  Typing in a short sequence, he opened his tool up for communication, wondering what the hell was going on.  Had Dobrov run into a spot of trouble?  Was the man screwing with him?  Was he possibly walking into a trap?  None of the thoughts running through his head were comfortable ones, and as he waited for his omni-tool to alert him to the incoming message, he eyed the shot warily, unsure if he should even trust it.

~~~**~~~

Damn, the man just exuded danger and sexuality.  The pictures she’d seen of him didn’t do him justice, and she’d seen a lot of them, having done a thorough investigation on Zaeed the moment she’d learned what Vido had done to the man.  Watching him, even as he sat nursing his first shot, she could easily see why Santiago had wanted him taken out of the picture, even if she didn’t agree with it.  The man sat with an easy assurance, noticeably comfortable in his own skin.  Even with just a glance a person could tell that he had no problems killing someone and that when he took a contract, he did the job and did it well.  Vido must have been worried that Zaeed would one day end up with more pull within the Suns for this very reason.

Amairie laughed at herself.  Ever since she’d learned of Zaeed and had done everything possible to grab up every piece of information on him that she could, she’d found herself more than a little attracted to him.  Hell, she’d gotten to a point where it was him she’d imagined fucking her during the nights she was expected to share Vido’s bed.  She wondered how he compared.  Either way, anyone was better than sleeping with the man who’d slaughtered her family.  You did what you needed to do, though, to avenge the deaths of your loved ones.  She’d spent years climbing the ladder in the merc group just to get close to Santiago, and if fucking him would get her what she needed, she’d do it.

Noting the time, she looked up, catching the slight nod of the waitress who had approached Zaeed.  Once she got a fix on his tool with her own, she browsed through her files until she found the right one, then uploaded it and sent it off to the aging merc.  Knocking back another shot of vodka, she wasn’t surprised to see he hadn’t touched the drink she’d had sent for him along with the message.  Keeping a close eye on him, she was curious to see his reaction to her information.

~~~**~~~

What the fuck?  Zaeed stared at the photos sent to him, slowly browsing from one to the other.  Each picture was similar to the last, depicting a dead Blue Suns merc killed in ways that would have had the man screaming for mercy before he drew his last breath.  He knew these men personally – they were the ones Vido had paid to hold him down so the bastard could put a bullet in his brain.  Luckily the fucker had missed.  While staring at the last of the photos, his omni-tool informed him of yet another incoming file transfer, which he accepted.  Eyes wide, the most recent image held his attention far more than the previous six.

It was a live feed.  The room was spartan with only a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling and one chair in what seemed to be the center of the room.  Tightly trussed to the chair was none other than Vido Santiago, his body straining against the restraints keeping him securely in place.  Zaeed could only figure that the room must be sound proofed as the Suns leader was not gagged and, from what he could see, screaming his bloody head off.  Glancing down at the text feed that began scrolling along the bottom, his brows knit together as he read. 

_“Since Vido fucked you over long before he did me, I figured you were owed first shot at the jackass.  You have one hour to get to him and do the deed or else I’ll step in and pull the trigger.”_

Glancing at the address – it was in one of the rundown warehouse districts of Omega – he stood and finished his first drink, leaving the other alone, and strode toward the door.  He may be walking into a trap, but on the off chance he wasn’t, Zaeed wasn’t going to let Vido slip through his fingers again.  And, if tonight really was a lucky night, the hot piece of ass sitting at the bar would still be here when he got back.  Maybe she’d even let him take her for a spin.  Taking one last look at her – damn those legs looked like they could wrap around a man’s waist tight – he left the establishment with a feral grin planted firmly on his lips.

~~~**~~~

Amairie had taken the seat Zaeed had vacated so she could watch the feed with a semblance of privacy.  While she would have loved to have been the one to pull the trigger, Zaeed deserved it more and all she had wanted was to see the bastard die.  A grin curved her lips the moment she saw Zaeed come on screen.  She let out a little whoop of joy when the bullet found its mark between Santiago’s eyes and signaled the waitress for a refill of her drink.  She savored the celebratory shot, warm with the knowledge that Vido had paid with his life for murdering her parents, and that’s all that mattered.

“Well well, what do we have here?”

That gravelly voice sent shivers up and down her spine.  Amairie looked up to see Zaeed staring down at her.  Damn, he was even sexier up close.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” she purred in response, a grin quirking up at the side of her mouth.

“You could say that a debt has finally been repaid.  I’m up for some celebratin’.  Was hopin’ a pretty thing like yourself might be willing to keep this old fucker company while I do.”

“I might be.  What did you have in mind?”

“Some drinkin’, and if you’re of a mind, maybe some fuckin’ when you get drunk enough to find this ugly mug of mine handsome,” he laughed, the raspy tone heating up parts of her that had long been dormant.

“Hmm, and what if I wanted to get close even without the drink, and see how comfortable your lap is?” she grinned.

“I wouldn’t say no to that.”

Chuckling, Amairie stood and let Zaeed take the seat he had been using prior to leaving.  Once he had settled himself in, she folded herself onto his lap, shifting a bit until part of her ass rested right up against his crotch.  Deciding to have a bit of fun, she wriggled against him until she felt him shudder and swell against her. 

“Damn, bitch, you’re quite the tease, aren’t you?” he smirked.

“Just getting comfortable,” she replied, trying to act the innocent.

“And I’m the queen of England,” he quipped, earning a laugh out of her.

~~~**~~~

The two of them weaved and stumbled a bit as they made their way through the dark alleyways toward the small room Zaeed had rented.  Luckily it wasn’t too far from the bar, and even in their half drunk state, the locals knew better than to try their hand at lifting a finger toward either one of them.  Amairie’s laughter as she tripped over the threshold to the room melted into a moan when she found herself pressed up against the wall the moment the door closed. 

Fingers found themselves tangled deep within blonde-streaked black locks, yanking their owner’s head back until that throat was bared to him the way he had imagined, and his mouth fastened on the smooth skin over her pulse point.  Zaeed felt, more than heard, the guttural purr that resonated from her and, without taking his mouth from her neck, leaned back a bit when he felt her deft fingers working on the clasps to his upper body armor.  The moment he was free, he meshed their bodies together again, letting out a groan of his own at the way her soft curves yielded against the hard planes of his chest.

“God you feel so good,” she gasped, his mouth making its way up her neck to the curve of her jaw.  Already reality was hundreds of times better than her imagination.  His hands left trails of heat as they left her hair and slid down her arms to her sides, finding their way up the inside of her shirt.  Amairie felt him grin against her lips before he crushed them with his own, his fingers making quick work of her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

Her tits were perfect – just big enough to fill the palms of his hands.  He considered himself more of a leg and ass man, but damn, she was quickly turning him into a breast man as well.  He thumbed her hard nipples, enjoying the hiss of pleasure that escaped her and the sting of her nails as they dug into the skin of his biceps.  Wanting to see the beauties for himself, he tugged her shirt off and let his eyes feast on the dusky rose of her areolas and nipples.  Sliding his hands down further, he gripped her ass and lifted her up until they were the perfect height for his mouth to capture with ease.  Sucking one into his mouth, he had to hold her hips still as he flicked his tongue over the pebble hard nipple, scraping his teeth over the surrounding skin.

Bloody hell, her thighs were like a vise.  If she gripped him tight like this while he was having fun playing with her tits, he couldn’t wait to see how she reacted when he sank himself deep inside.  Switching to the other breast, he teased his fingers over her belly until he reached the clasp of her pants.  His touch sure, he unfastened them, slipping a digit under the lace of her underwear to trace the skin there.  Her hips thrust against him with more insistence, the sounds coming from her mouth letting him know she was most definitely an eager participant.

“Boots,” she moaned, shoving her mouth against the top of his head, her nails pricking against the muscles that corded his neck.  God, the calluses on his fingers as they slid over her skin had every nerve standing on end.  Just the thought of them catching against her clit made her flood with warmth.  The hands on her backside gripped a bit tighter and she found herself almost weightless, her hold on Zaeed tightening as he turned around and walked them the few steps over to the bed, dropping her down on its surprising softness.

Amairie watched him through half lidded eyes.  Zaeed yanked off each boot then tugged at her pants, pulling them and her panties down in one swift movement, leaving her bare to his eyes.  She shivered at the growl of appreciation he let loose.

“Oh god,” she mewled, the sensation of the calluses on his fingers as they slid up the inside of her thighs making her tremble.  Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes fluttered closed when they played over her soft inner lips, opening them to his mouth.  The first touch of his tongue on her clit had her bucking off the bed. 

“Damn, bitch, you’re bloody soaking wet,” Zaeed groaned against her, the vibration teasing against her sensitive folds.  Sliding a finger inside her, he felt her clench around him, sucking the digit further inside her wet heat.  Setting up a slow pace, watching her expressions as they slid over her face, he soon added a second finger and brushed the pad of his thumb over her clit.  The way she jumped, her legs shifting open even wider, he pressed down a bit, letting the roughness tease against her nub.  Curious at her reactions, he curled his fingers inside her and rubbed the tips against her sweet spot.  The way she cried out and bowed up toward him made his dick twitch and harden even more.  Leaning forward, he alternated his tongue and thumb on her clit and was rewarded by her hands fisting in the short silver strands of his hair and her thighs locking his head in place.  He could feel the muscles jump and twitch beneath the warm, smooth skin.

“Sonuva…” she didn’t get the word out before her world exploded into a nimbus of white. 

As Amairie came down from her climax, Zaeed toed off his boots and kicked off his pants.  Crawling up beside her, he tugged her until they were both fully on the bed.  Sinking down on top of her, he crushed his mouth to hers while he guided himself to her entrance.  He let out a loud guttural groan, her body still spasming and clenching around him while he slid in deep.  Her legs clamped tight around his waist, ankles locking together at the small of his back as he rode her.

“Fuck you’re amazing,” she breathed into his ear, pulling back only long enough to take a deep breath before reclaiming his lips with her own.  He played his tongue in her mouth in tandem with what his body was doing to hers.  Her body rippled and moved in sync with his, her fingers toying with the hairs at the nape of his neck as she held him close.

He wasn’t going to last long.  Not with the way she felt against him, and with the way she was now scoring his back with her nails, she was closing in on her second orgasm of the night.  Wanting to feel her clamp down on him as he found his own, Zaeed reached down and rubbed his thumb over her clit. 

“Fuck!” His body stiffened and he slammed into her over and over as her body milked him for everything he was worth.  Biting down, he sucked hard at the skin of her neck while he emptied himself deep inside her.  Collapsing on top of her, he quickly rolled over onto his back and tried to catch his breath.

“Damn,” she moaned, breathing heavy, her eyes sparkling as she grinned over at him.

“Yeah,” he replied, returning her grin with one of his own.

“How long ‘til round two?”

“Bloody hell!” he laughed.  “Give me an hour at least.”

~~~**~~~

Zaeed rolled over in the bed, reaching out for the warm body that had kept him company the night before only to find an empty spot where Amairie had been.  Sighing, he opened his eyes.  Had her scent not still been on the other pillow, he would have thought it was nothing but a dream – a damned good one, but a dream nonetheless.  As he crawled out of bed, he caught sight of a datapad sitting on the edge of the bedside table.  Curious, as it hadn’t been there the night before, he picked it up and began reading.

_Zaeed,_

_Thank you for last night.  It was the perfect way to celebrate the death of a man who fucked us both over in unimaginable ways.  Yes, you’re not the only one who wanted Santiago dead.  And I stand by what I said – had you not made it in that hour, I would have happily put a bullet through the man’s brains myself.  I decided to let you have the honors because of your history with that sack of shit.  He fucked you over first, even if I think he fucked me over worse._

_Amairie Dobrov_

_P.S.  Being with you was better than what I’d imagined – and my imagination has no bounds._

His eyes widened and his lips curled into a feral grin.  There was a story there and he wanted to know it.  The girl was good – he didn’t even know she was Dobrov – but she wasn’t good enough to hide from him.  He’d find her, and maybe keep her.


End file.
